Qui es tu ?
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Lors d'une ronde, l'un des Saints voit arriver l'un de ses pairs inconnus... OS.
1. Qui es tu?

****

Auteur : Andarta

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

****

Genre : romance, OS

****

Notes :

****

1. L'action se déroule avant la première Bataille du Sanctuaire, alors que Saga est Grand Pope et que les Saints d'or reviennent pour garder le Zodiaque.

****

2. Allez, une petite pause avant quelques vacances et la reprise de Déicide …

****

3. Merci à Nyannette, ma fidèle bêta-lectrice. Gros poutoux à toi ! ! !

**__**

Qui es-tu ?

Il venait de quitter le chef de la garde après avoir écouté son rapport et donné ses instructions, selon les ordres du Grand Pope. Il devait veiller à la sécurité du Sanctuaire en ce jour et il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, passant de poste en poste, surveillant l'horizon de son regard perçant, l'air sévère. Mieux valait ne pas déplaire au représentant d'Athéna en ce moment si on voulait rester en vie. Il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il avait été envoyé éliminer le Chevalier de Céphée sur l'île d'Andromède. Un homme de valeur, mais un traître quand même…

Son armure impeccable scintillait de mille feux sous le soleil printanier mais déjà chaud de la Grèce. Il savait qu'il était très impressionnant. Le mouvement de recul des Chevaliers de grade inférieur, la déférence de la soldatesque et la terreur des apprentis le satisfaisaient amplement en lui donnant l'impression d'être très important. Et ne l'était-il pas après tout, puisqu'il était l'un des Chevaliers d'or ? Sa réputation de sang chaud et sa fonction particulière dans l'ordre lui assuraient une certaine impunité et la certitude d'avoir la paix.

Sa cape blanche ondulait mollement sous le souffle d'une brise marine de plus en plus marquée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la côte. Il contourna une paroi abrupte et friable et vit se dessiner enfin le ponton déjà cent fois reconstruit où s'amarrait le canot du passeur du Sanctuaire. Si ce dernier venait régulièrement avec un messager pour le Grand Pope, ces derniers temps, il avait plutôt tendance à ramener les Chevaliers d'or jusqu'alors à l'extérieur ou partis en mission…

Il se mit à sourire, amusé…

L'attitude que prenait le passager dans l'embarcation était très révélatrice de son caractère… Certains restaient assis, impassibles, admirant simplement la vue, l'eau clapotant contre la coque, attendant calmement que la traversée s'achève, comme Mu de Jamir… Il y en avait qui, tel l'Indien Shaka, en profitait pour méditer ou réfléchir, histoire de ne pas perdre un temps précieux… Parfois un passager, incapable de rester en place, s'agitait toutes les trente secondes, risquant de passer par-dessus bord à force de remuer, et c'était le cas d'Aiolia ou de lui-même… Puis il y avait les râleurs, ceux qui n'étaient jamais satisfaits : le banc était inconfortable, le canot trop lent, le soleil trop éblouissant, le vent trop frais ou même l'eau trop mouillée… Deathmask faisait partie de ceux-là… Enfin, il s'en trouvait qui avait le mal de mer et passait leur traversée la tête par-dessus le bastingage, le teint allant du cireux au verdâtre… C'était une spécialité d'Aldébaran… et d'Aphrodite, dernièrement.

Le soleil se reflétait en myriade d'éclats éblouissants sur les ondes indociles, bousculées par un vent moyen venant du continent. Immobilisé au pied du ponton, à demi aveuglé, le Saint porta une main en visière au-dessus de son regard perçant et commença son tour d'horizon réglementaire. Son sourire s'accentua : un point dansait au loin, se détachant de la ligne de terre formant la côte déchiquetée près d'Athènes. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait du passeur. Il alla effleurer de son cosmos l'embarcation et il sentit l'impatience le gagner pour de bon. Il venait de reconnaître la puissance de l'un de ses pairs… Le seul de sa génération qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour… Dans quelle catégorie allait se ranger ce dernier ? Il avait hâte de savoir…

Le point grandissait lentement, au rythme de l'avancée du frêle canot. Il reconnut peu à peu la coque, qui rejetait de chaque côté de sa proue des gerbes d'écume, la couleur terreuse du bastingage minimaliste, et même le petit mat, qui n'avait pas dû voir une voile depuis l'installation du moteur asthmatique propulsant l'ensemble par miracle. Mais devant ce dernier, là où le passager aurait dû être assis, il n'y avait personne. En fait le voyageur se tenait à l'avant, fièrement campé sur ses jambes, nullement incommodé par le léger roulis de l'embarcation, sa silhouette fine et élancée semblant défier Poséidon lui-même de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une longue chevelure flottait dans son dos, soulevée par un vent capricieux, mais ne se hasardant jamais à passer devant son visage…

Le Chevalier sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le petit bateau n'était plus bien loin et il commençait à distinguer les traits du nouveau venu. Encadré par des cheveux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan, un visage d'un délicat teint de lait aux traits finement dessinés, mais indéniablement masculins, faisait face à l'île du Sanctuaire, le port noble et altier. Son corps entier était aussi droit qu'une pique sans en avoir la raideur et lorsqu'il levait une main pour remettre une mèche indisciplinée en arrière, c'était avec la grâce naturelle d'un prince, loin des manières affectées du Chevalier du douzième signe.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il découvrit ses yeux… Une véritable arme meurtrière à eux tout seuls… Deux orbes magnifiques aux couleurs des lacs purs et profonds des maars volcaniques… Deux gemmes incroyables plus glacées que les deux pôles réunis, plus insondables que le plus profond des abysses et plus fascinantes que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là… Il s'arracha à ces mystères envoûtants, descendit le long d'un nez fin et droit et son regard s'arrêta sur des lèvres délicatement ourlées, n'attendant que d'être embrassées…

Le malheureux guerrier comprit qu'il venait d'être vaincu… sans même avoir livré combat. Il s'était inconsciemment avancé jusqu'à l'extrémité du ponton et, le cœur battant, attendit que le canot soit enfin arrivé. L'étranger le regarda un bref instant mais ne sembla guère s'intéresser davantage à lui. Le passeur éteignit le moteur, manœuvra afin d'amener l'embarcation contre les pilotis de bois et enroula enfin une corde épaisse à la bitte d'amarrage en bois renforcé, située sur le bord du ponton.

Le passager prit son modeste bagage et s'apprêtait à mettre pied à terre lorsqu'il vit la main du Saint se tendre pour l'aider à grimper. Sans un mot, ni même un regard, le voyageur dédaigna cette offre et bondit légèrement, aussi agile, souple et élégant qu'un félin. L'inconnu remercia d'un signe de tête le passeur, puis tourna délibérément le dos au Chevalier abasourdi et se mit en marche avec la dignité d'un souverain foulant le sol de son royaume.

Il fallut quelques infimes secondes pour que le Saint se reprenne et il se précipita à la suite de l'inconnu, quelque peu vexé d'avoir été ignoré de la sorte. Il parvint à sa hauteur et même s'il se sentit écrasé par l'incroyable froideur et le charisme que dégageait le nouveau venu, il ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Hé ! Bonjour ! ! Tu ne m'as pas vu ou quoi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Un coup d'œil à geler un volcan fut sa réponse, mais l'ardent combattant insista :

– Tu es un Chevalier d'or ? Moi aussi ! Milo, Chevalier d'or du Scorpion !

L'inconnu haussa l'un de ses sourcils, qu'il avait étrangement fourchus, mais garda un silence obstiné.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Tu étais en mission ? Tu n'es pas Grec ? Ta peau est si pâle…

Cette fois, le regard saphir s'illumina brièvement et une voix douce, à l'accent indéniablement étranger s'éleva :

– Tu es un bavard qui parle pour ne rien dire, Milo du Scorpion.

– Moi ? Toujours ! Surtout si on ne me répond pas. Alors, qui es-tu ? Tu as bien un nom, quand même ? s'exclama le Saint, tout sourire, ravi d'être parvenu à tirer une phrase de _son _mystère vivant.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et, tout en observant le paysage, il se dirigea vers le Zodiaque. Milo l'accompagna un moment, jusqu'à son propre temple, babillant tout seul, tentant de lui extorquer quelques mots, en vain. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au pied de la volée de marches menant au temple du Sagittaire que l'inconnu se retourna un court instant vers celui qui s'était immobilisé, et lui dit, avant de disparaître derrière un repli de la falaise :

– Je suis Camus, Chevalier d'or du Verseau…


	2. Pourquoi pas?

**Auteur : **Andarta

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

**Genre :** romance, OS

**Notes :**

**1. **L'action se déroule avant la première Bataille du Sanctuaire, alors que Saga est Grand Pope et que les Saints d'or reviennent pour garder le Zodiaque.

**2. **Merci à Nyannette, ma fidèle bêta-lectrice. Gros poutoux à toi ! ! ! ^^

**3****. **La voilà enfin la suite de « Qui es-tu ? » ! ! J'ai pris mon temps, oui, et j'ai pas mal souffert aussi, mais ça y est, je l'ai eu ! ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent régulièrement, que ce soit ici ou sur mon site.

A tous mes lecteurs :

**BONNE ANNEE** ! !

* * *

_**Pourquoi pas ?**_

Trois jours… Cela faisait trois jours que le mystérieux Camus était arrivé et Milo n'avait toujours pas réussi à le revoir, comme si le Verseau était plus insaisissable que de l'air. Il avait bien tenté de se renseigner discrètement parmi ses collègues mais n'avait obtenu aucune indication valable. Une chose de sûre : personne ne l'avait vu s'entraîner aux arènes. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si on savait à quoi il ressemblait… Le Scorpion, à force de déambuler à travers tout le Sanctuaire, avait même fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre. Mais l'armure d'or du Verseau était bel et bien là, au onzième temple, il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur. Il aurait bien pu chercher directement à le localiser grâce à son cosmos, mais son pair l'aurait aussitôt senti… et il aurait eu l'impression de se faire prendre comme un gamin qui regarde dans la chambre de ses parents par le trou de la serrure…

De tous les Golds, c'était bien le Verseau qui l'avait le plus intimidé. Son impassibilité, sa froideur, son charisme et ces yeux innocemment meurtriers l'avaient jeté dans la plus incompréhensible des fascinations. Milo avait de l'expérience, il était même assez doué pour charmer et manipuler son monde, mais là, c'était autre chose. Justement, face à un visage où rien ne transparaissait, où aucun sentiment ne se lisait, Milo avait dû s'avouer vaincu. Et il détestait se sentir vaincu. Camus était devenu l'objet de toutes ses pensées, ce à quoi il consacrait tout son temps en dehors de ses missions et ses patrouilles, son unique obsession. Une seule rencontre avec le Verseau et il lui avait littéralement vampirisé sa vie.

Il le cherchait, scrutait les alentours, ses yeux guettant une chevelure océan, une silhouette majestueusement droite, une ombre altière, une peau si pâle que le soleil grec ne tarderait pas à la brûler. Son propre cosmos se tendait, explorant toujours les environs, espérant repérer celui de son pair sous prétexte d'être sur ses gardes. Il écoutait le moindre ragot, toutes les conversations de ceux qu'ils croisaient, l'air de rien, dans l'espoir d'y ramasser quelques miettes d'information utile.

Il regrettait presque d'en imposer, d'avoir un charisme et une présence trop préhensiles, une réputation trop bien assise, de porter une armure si facilement repérable. Comment parvenir à ses fins si on le voyait arriver de loin ? Comment surprendre qui que ce soit avec cette Cloth qui étincelait de mille feux et les regards terrifiés, les inclinations déférentes dont il était l'objet ?

Milo ne savait pas pourquoi revoir Camus était si important pour lui, mais il le devait. Le cœur a ses raisons que la tête ignore. Combien c'était vrai pour le Scorpion ! S'il était un signe gouverné par ses émotions dans tout le Zodiaque, peut-être même parmi toutes les constellations, c'était bien celui-là ! Et comme le Chevalier était un entêté de première, cela donnait un arachnide bien déterminé à dénicher l'introuvable échanson. Il voulait se noyer une nouvelle fois dans ce regard sombre et glacial, écouter cette voix si avare de paroles et s'enivrer de la présence silencieuse du Saint. Une seule rencontre avait aussi suffi à le mettre totalement sous l'emprise du Verseau, comme s'il était la plus efficace des drogues…

Le soleil s'approchait déjà de l'horizon lorsqu'enfin il sentit les ondes discrètes de son cosmos. Milo se dirigea immédiatement vers la source pour rejoindre l'insaisissable Camus. Il découvrit une petite église abandonnée, située juste à la lisière du domaine d'Athéna. L'énergie glaciale provenait de la bâtisse décrépie. Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé. Les Chevaliers ne devaient croire qu'en Athéna et en rien d'autre. Ils avaient dû abandonner tous les reliquats de leur ancienne foi en entrant à son service. La seule exception à cette règle était Shaka. Alors, que venait faire le Verseau dans cette église ? Savait-il que s'il était surpris à prier, il risquait la mort ?

Le cœur battant, ne sachant trop ce qu'il allait trouver tout en redoutant de voir Camus en prière, le Scorpion entra dans la minuscule église. L'enduit était sans âge et des fragments gisaient sur le sol en divers endroits. Il était même très difficile d'y discerner ce qui y avait été peint et il demeurait encore quelques vitraux en place obturant les rares fenêtres qui laissaient la lumière entrer parcimonieusement. Ces derniers créaient cependant tout un monde de couleurs chatoyantes inondant les lieux d'éclats bleus, verts, jaunes et autres pourpres incendiaires. L'effet en était surprenant et rendait la vie à ce modeste bâtiment tombant en ruines.

Milo admira avec un émerveillement enfantin le jeu de lumières colorées avant de penser de nouveau à son obsession. Il trouva le Chevalier assis sur un banc, contre un mur, inerte et les yeux fermés. Par un étrange effet du hasard, son visage était éclairé d'un reflet bleu qui lui donnait une allure étrange et inquiétante. Le cœur du Scorpion se serra : paré de cet éclat particulier, Camus avait l'air d'un mort… L'outremer de ses cheveux était encore plus sombre, sa peau semblait être prise dans la glace éternelle et ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes… Sa froideur naturelle paraissait vraiment prendre un tout autre sens à travers ses traits figés, dont les lignes naturelles étaient soulignées différemment. Cette impression était renforcée par sa parfaite immobilité. Il ne semblait pas plus vivant qu'une statue d'albâtre…

Un instant perturbé, le Scorpion chassa immédiatement cette idée sinistre de sa tête, se retourna et se planta devant son pair pour s'exclamer gaillardement, sans même s'excuser de pénétrer aussi brutalement dans sa cachette :

– Ah ! Camus ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je finissais par penser que tu faisais exprès de m'éviter ! Dis-moi, tu viens ici tous les jours ?

Le Verseau ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Il restait totalement apathique, mais Milo était tellement ravi de l'avoir retrouvé qu'il reprit son babillage, certain de finir par le faire craquer :

– Ça fait trois jours que je te cherche ! Je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre, histoire de te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, quoi ! Mais tu as été plutôt difficile à trouver. Faut dire que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de venir fureter dans un endroit pareil !

Posément, Milo balaya les lieux du regard une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un accent un peu plus sérieux et concerné et de baisser d'un ton, comme s'il redoutait d'être surpris :

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de prier pour une autre divinité qu'Athéna ? C'est considéré comme un sacrilège au Sanctuaire… Tu me diras, on s'en fout pas mal de ce que en quoi tu crois, mais faut pas que ça se sache, voilà… Enfin, moi, je te jure, je ne dirai rien !

Le Scorpion le regarda d'un air complice avec un grand sourire engageant, attendant un geste ou un mot qui ne vint toujours pas, et haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde découragé :

– Après tout, tu n'as pas trop l'air de prier… On dirait plutôt que tu médites ou que tu dors… Tu dors ?

Camus ouvrit les yeux vivement et les fixa calmement sur le bavard, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif et serein. Milo sourit de toutes ses dents et passa une main dans ses boucles, ravi d'avoir obtenu enfin un semblant de réaction de ce taciturne en chef.

– Ah ben non, tu ne dors pas… Alors dis-moi, Camus, tu veux bien boire un verre avec moi ? Histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance…

– Tu es toujours aussi bavard, Milo, répondit le Verseau contre toute attente.

– C'est qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous deux se dévoue, non ? Tu me le dis si je t'ennuies, hein, je me tairais… rétorqua le Scorpion, tout excité d'avoir réussi à décrocher une phrase entière de son obsession si fuyante et si secrète.

– Tu m'ennuies, fut la réplique immédiate.

– Ah… Tu es direct, toi, marmonna le Scorpion déconfit. D'accord, je me tais… Je reste, mais je me tais.

Cependant, loin de se laisser aussi facilement éconduire, il prit place près du Verseau sur le vieux banc vermoulu et resta un long moment sans rien dire, respectant sa parole, appréciant juste d'être à ses côtés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux et Milo espérait profiter encore longtemps de ce genre d'instant bizarre où plus rien n'avait d'importance, où le monde extérieur était inexistant, où seule leur présence respective avait du sens l'un pour l'autre. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, qu'il se leurrait sûrement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il existait une connexion particulière entre eux. Le Verseau avait déjà pris bien trop de place dans sa vie et il espérait en prendre tout autant dans la sienne. Ah ! Ce qu'il avait l'air fin, le redoutable Scorpion, l'implacable assassin du Sanctuaire ! Tombé au champs d'amour dès le premier regard ! C'est DeathMask qui se ficherait franchement de lui s'il l'apprenait !

Au bout d'un moment, Milo revint sur terre. Il n'était pas d'une nature contemplative et rester aussi longtemps immobile n'était pas du tout son fort. Sa vigilance toujours en éveil ne tarda pas à se fixer sur son pair dont il apprenait lentement à décoder les infimes variations de posture depuis… le jour même. Sa façon d'être assis, de respirer, ses doigts qui pressaient imperceptiblement ses genoux et même les muscles de son visage, la contraction de ses mâchoires… Camus était une façade lisse et uniforme pour ceux qui ne savaient pas voir en lui. Et là, il avait bel et bien l'impression que le Verseau était nerveux. Ce ne devait pas être à cause de sa présence, depuis le temps qu'il était là. Et son cosmos, si calme et égal à lui-même, laissait échapper de légères ondes d'anxiété depuis peu. Quelque chose tracassait son pair, c'était évident. Peut-être était-ce la raison même de sa présence en ces lieux interdits… Mais le Scorpion se garda de l'interroger à ce sujet pour le moment, même si la curiosité le démangeait. Si Camus voulait se confier, il le ferait de lui-même, il ne devait pas le brusquer.

Le Verseau se leva au bout d'un moment et avança de quelques pas vers le cœur de l'église en lui tournant le dos, contemplant pensivement le motif du vitrail de longues minutes. La question le surprit tant il ne s'y attendait pas après tout ce silence.

– Milo, un groupe de Chevaliers de bronze va bientôt venir au Sanctuaire accompagnés d'une jeune fille qui dit être Athéna. Que feras-tu ?

Le Scorpion appuya sa tête contre le mur rongé par le salpêtre. C'était donc ça ! Cette histoire avec cette fausse Athéna et ses Chevaliers rebelles qui persistaient à s'opposer au Grand Pope ! Il pouvait comprendre que Camus se sente un peu perdu à l'aube d'une telle confrontation, mais la vraie Athéna était ici, au Sanctuaire. Et de toute façon, ces rebelles ne dépasseraient pas les premiers temples du Zodiaque. Ils étaient des Chevaliers d'or, après tout !

– Mon devoir. Je garderai le huitième temple comme je le dois, à moins que le Grand Pope ne m'ordonne le contraire, coula naturellement sa réponse, sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Comme résigné, le Verseau baissa la tête, puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Mais sa nouvelle question, elle, sentait étrangement la sédition :

– Tu n'as jamais remis en doute le moindre de ses ordres ? Vraiment ?

Milo fronça les sourcils alors que ses traits se durcissaient, devenant instantanément l'assassin du Grand Pope. Malgré toute la fascination que le Verseau exerçait sur lui, il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout accepter de lui et il répliqua sèchement, sur un ton qui indiquait à son interlocuteur qu'il se tenait sur le fil tranchant d'une dague et qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à ses paroles :

– Jamais. Je n'ai pas à discuter ses ordres, je dois juste les appliquer. C'est mon devoir en tant que Chevalier.

Mais Camus demeura noble et fier, gardant le dos tourné sans manifester aucune crainte, comme s'il savait qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Il redressa juste la tête en gardant les yeux fermés, image même de la force et de la sagesse que devait dégager tout Chevalier de la Déesse de ce Sanctuaire. Son cosmos s'était cependant légèrement fermé.

– Comme tu as fait ton devoir pour le Chevalier de Céphée ? demanda-t-il finalement, sans rien laisser transparaître de plus qu'une légère curiosité.

Milo fut surpris. Sincèrement surpris. Comment le Verseau pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille ? D'où sortait-il ? Etait-il si perdu qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé ? En plus, il avait mis le doigt pile là où cela faisait mal, car le Scorpion n'avait toujours pas digéré cette mission alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de droiture d'Albior… A ce moment-là, oui, il avait douté du Grand Pope, mais il avait gardé cela enterré au plus profond de son cœur en se disant que le représentant d'Athéna devait avoir de vraies raisons d'agir ainsi. Mais le fait que Camus lui pose cette question précisément ne pouvait pas relever du hasard… Il était prêt à le parier et sa méfiance s'accrut brutalement. Et si le Verseau n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ?

– Comment sais-tu ça ? fit-il sur ses gardes.

– Qu'importe… Pourquoi Céphée ? insista le Verseau, toujours aussi placide.

– Il était le maître de l'un des traîtres, Camus, répondit Milo, toujours circonspect.

Le Verseau se retourna lentement et il entra sans y prendre garde dans un reflet rouge du vitrail. Sa physionomie entière sembla se réchauffer brutalement et ses yeux paraissaient abriter une fougue ardente, comme s'il était d'un seul coup l'image même de la passion. Son visage devint incroyablement vivant et mobile, irradiant d'une force et d'une énergie que Milo ne lui avait jamais vu jusque-là. Il se serait mis à le haranguer que le Scorpion n'en aurait pas été plus étonné que cela tellement il vibrait de puissance à cet instant. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, le fixaient avec une franchise et une dureté à peine adoucie par les traits racés de son noble visage. Le Scorpion sentait son cœur se liquéfier littéralement dans sa poitrine : cet homme était vraiment fait pour lui, il en était certain.

– Le Chevalier du Cygne fait partie de ce groupe de bronzes et il est mon disciple, annonça froidement le Verseau.

L'enthousiasme de Milo fut douché net. Pourquoi lui révélait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi s'apparentait-il à Céphée ? Il était un Chevalier d'or, par Athéna ! Et le Grand Pope l'avait rappelé pour qu'il protège son temple… Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-il garder cette révélation pour lui seul ? Le représentant de la Déesse devait déjà savoir une telle chose et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas suspendu. Cependant, apprendre qu'il était l'un de ceux qui avaient formé ces rats faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Céphée, le droit… Camus, le noble… Le Chevalier de la Balance, le sage… Marine, la fière… Quelque chose n'allait franchement pas dans ce tableau. Avec de tels maîtres, comment leurs disciples avaient pu aussi mal tourner ? A moins que…

Milo se leva pour se mettre devant Camus, sans détourner ses yeux orangés un seul instant des siens. Le Verseau soutint son regard sans peine, le visage grave et toujours si serein, malgré cette couleur rouge qui le faisait paraître si vivant. Essayait-il de lui démontrer que le Grand Pope agissait de façon mauvaise ? Que ses ordres allaient à l'encontre du bon sens et peut-être même de la Déesse ? Il frémit : ces pensées-là étaient trop dangereuses. La mort pouvait être au bout. Et s'il s'était autant entraîné, ce n'était pas pour mourir en traître ! De toute façon, sa mission serait bien de garder son temple, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importait sa façon de le faire, son devoir était bien d'empêcher que les Bronzes n'atteignent le Palais du Pope. Après, il pouvait très bien en laisser passer un… si jamais ils arrivaient jusqu'à lui, ce qui était évidemment impossible. Il répondit alors calmement :

– En ce cas, je le laisserai passer pour que tu puisses l'affronter s'il parvient jusqu'à moi, Chevalier du Verseau. Toi seul es maître de sa vie.

Camus hocha lentement de la tête ; il avait compris. D'un geste d'une incroyable douceur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son pair et la serra fermement. Ils venaient de passer un pacte entre eux. Il savait bien que le Scorpion lui faisait une fleur, mais ce dernier devait aussi comprendre certaines de ses motivations les plus profondes, même s'il ignorait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il savait que Hyoga n'était pas prêt et il savait que ses confrères ne lui faciliteraient pas la tâche. Si son disciple devait y laisser la vie, il préférait encore que ce soit de sa propre main. En lui révélant qu'il était le maître de l'un des traîtres, il l'avait obligé à prendre position et, accessoirement, à ouvrir les yeux…

– Bien, je ferai le devoir qui est le mien. Je te remercie, Milo du Scorpion, fit-il en se détendant imperceptiblement.

Il lui tourna alors le dos calmement et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas digne. Milo le regarda faire, puis baissa la tête pour aussitôt la relever, quittant son sérieux instantanément en reprenant son bagou habituel :

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu, au fait ! Tu viens boire un verre chez moi, ce soir ?

Camus se retourna un bref instant, son visage de profil se trouvait de nouveau dans un éclat bleu et aussitôt, toute la vie, toute sa passion semblaient avoir totalement disparu pour laisser la place aux traits froids, aux yeux insondables et au teint glacial de la tombe. Milo ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui dévala la colonne vertébrale à cette vision surréaliste et il sourit pour cacher son brusque malaise. Le Verseau l'étudia un instant, puis inclinant légèrement de la tête en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en un mouvement délicat, il répondit :

– Pourquoi pas ?


End file.
